


High and happy

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Other, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Lance has his wisdom teeth removed and shiro and Keith are forced to look after him whist he's high
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

The tooth pain had been killing lance, both his wisdom teeth were coming through, he'd need them removed. He hated the idea but after two weeks of non stop tooth pain he couldn't take it!

That lead to now, lance had only just come to, they noticed his waking up before they could get the second tooth out but the first one was no more!

The boy started sadly at the ginger man, "Are you the reverse tooth fairy?" he asked slowly and carefully like he had to put full brain power into the words.

"I'm afraid not, It's me, Coran." he helped Lance sit up, then helped him to his feet as he stumbled and wobbled around like a newly born deer. He practically carried him to the kitchen where Keith and Shiro stood, "Can you take care of Lance?" he didn't wait for an answer, leaving quickly.

Shiro shrugged and gave an awkward smile "I guess?"

No one was holding Lance, he stumbled straight to the floor, falling on his arse rather hard. He pulled a frown which twisted into an offended look "The floor bit me!"

Keith snorted at Lance, he was as high as he possibly could be without falling into a coma. "No you hit the floor, with your body. It didn't bite you." he explained through giggles.

Shiro smiled at the boy on the floor, he retched out a hand, hoping Lance would take it. 

Lance looked at Shiro's open hand, then back his own "Oh," he announced quietly before slamming his hand down partly on shiros hand, the other part on his wrist, "High five!" he yelled.

"No Lance... Take my hand,"

Lance looked utterly heart broken, his eyes even swelled with tears "But you've only got one left!" he whisper shouted, clearly upset. Keith lost it, he held his gut laughing. Lance gave a very disappointing look to Keith "I!" he slammed his hand to his chest "Will not, take Shiro's last arm!" he shouted at the laughing teen.

Shiro sighed, trying to suppress his own laughter, "No like, hold my hand."

Lance looked around the room, wide eyed before putting a hand to his mouth to tell a secret "How'd you know I wasn't straight!" it was less of a question but a demand.

Keith coughed, trying to stop laughing, "You aren't straight?" he gave a questioning look.

Lance put his signure flirty smirk, "Not if you keep wearing skinny jeans, I'm not." he swung his head round drunkly as he said it.

Keith's face heated quickly, now it was Shiro's turn to laugh. 

Suddenly out of nowhere lance burst into tears. Both men got down to the floor adking what's wrong!

Lance let out a painful sob, his chest going crazy as he breathed in, "The-there's n-no," he took in another big breath of air, "Chicken nuggets in sp-space!" he was inconsolable, he grabbed the two men in front of him into a hug.

Shiro rubbed circles on his shoulder "Oh, it's okay lance-"

Lance let out another loud sob before shouting "No! It's not okay space dad!" he whaled like a child throwing a fit.

Keith sighed "Lance you can't eat anything for like five hours anywhere," those must have been the wrong words because Lance began to cry even harder, to the point Shiro was scared he wasn't breathing. 

"I'm gon-gonna dro-drown!" he cried.

"Lance, that's not what happens when you don't eat..."

Lance weakly pushed Keith out of the hug, then sniffled "You don't know how my body works!" he went back to his sobbing, Shiro had seen a trick used before, time to try it out himself. 

"Hey lance, it's my turn." he began to fake cry, lance stopped the second he heard the fake cry.

He held Shiro closer and patted his back, "No Shiro, no cry." Shiro stopped faking crying. Keith was shocked, what the hell just went down?

Shiro picked the boy off the ground, holding him so he wouldn't go back to the floor, "Would you like to rest?"

Lance shook his head "No, if I use the sleep I'll miss you." he stated as if it was obvious. He turned to Keith before slowly nodding to himself "I'd miss you too." 

Keith hummed in thought, "What do you want to do?"

Lance gave a big goofy smile, "Are you on the menu?"

"Stop being gay for two seconds and choice an activity,"

Lance put his hand over is heart, "I'm not gay! I'm fabulous!" he tried to strike a pose but only fell into Shiro's chest, he looked into the older eyes, "Has anyone ever told you, you have eyes?" he asked with a big toothy smile, he tried to sound smooth.

"Yes they have, the mirror actually shows me every morning."

Lance let out a gasp "You'd replace your own boyfriend? Who is this mirror man!" both men struggled to keep from laughing.

Keith gave a smug smile "Do you want to watch a movie with your boyfriend?" Keith asked gently.

Lance made a kiss noise at Keith, "I'd love to watch a movie with you!" Keith suddenly didn't look so cocky.

"We aren't dating lance." he gave a small chuckle

Lance frowned "You're breaking up with me?" his voice wavered, about to cry.

Keith's eyes widened, not again! "No, no! We aren't breaking up!" Lance stopped the water works, he got out of Shiro's arms, letting himself fall in Keith direction. Keith luckily caught him so he didn't faceplant. "Movie?". Shiro nodded.

Lance ended up falling asleep in Keith's arms, he kept kissing his cheek while awake though, and giving him cuddles. 

Lance woke the next morning, on the sofa, in Keith's arms. He remembered small parts of the night before, he turned bright red remembering that he'd called not one but two guys his boyfriend and he'd kissed Keith... 

He panicked as he felt Keith start to wake up, he closed his eyes, acting like he hadn't yet woken up. 

Keith looked around the room, Shiro must have gone back to his own room, he looked down at lance, his head was on his shoulder, he gave a soft smile and left out a small chuckle, "You're actually kinda cute when you're asleep..." he twisted Lance's hair, tucking it behind Lance's ear, "Hope you remember last night" he mumbled sadly, he planted a soft loving kiss on Lance's forehead.

Lance couldn't help but crack a small smile, he hoped Keith didn't notice. 

"Are you awake!" he shouted causing lance to jump

"um, I am now?" he answered, no tiredness in his voice.

Keith huffed "Asshole!" he pushed lance off of him and stomped out of the room


	2. A peck on the cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more tooth but plenty more truth.

Lance was more than happy this time round to have himself be put under, he didn't want to think about anything that had happened.

He came too, his face was numb, this time he woke up once again on the sofa, with Keith...

He stuck his tongue out slightly, his mouth felt too swollen for it to fit, Keith looked uncomfortable. He pulled himself across the soft sofa so he would be leaning on Keith, he remembered parts of the day before, was Keith mad because he'd flirted with shiro? He frowned. ". 'm sorry..." he mumbled.

Keith sighed, "I guess I can't be mad at your forever, can I?"

Lance shook his head once "I will never flirt with Shiro again!" he stuck out his pinky.

Keith's face turned to an annoyed expression, "That's not the problem." he batted Lance's pinky away "The problem is you acted like you were asleep to mess with me!" he grumbled.

Lance pulled Keith into a hug, "noooooo, please forgive meeee, I love you!" he kisses his cheek. Keith gave a soft smile but it quickly faded.

"No you don't." he stated, matter of factly. "You're just high as a kite."

Lance stomped his foot on the floor, "I'll be dammed if I don't love my boyfriend!" he slurred his words.

Keith shook his head "I'm really not your boyfriend."

Lance huffed "Fine! Will you be my boyfriend?" he smiled brightly.

Keith finally gave in, "Ask me that again when you're sober and you'll make me a very happy man." Lance nodded at the offer, sticking his hand out. Keith took it, shaking on the deal.

Lance once again woke to Keith's face but this time he was in Keith's room on his bed, he remembered everything from the night before, he knew what he'd agreed to. He'd had a small crush on Keith since the garrison, but in stead of fading it got bigger and bigger. He smiled as Keith, he was handsome. 

Lance sucked in a deep breath, and lightly shook Keith till he woke. "goodmorning..." he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Will you be my boyfriend now?" Lance smiled hopefully.

"I didn't think you'd remember..." Keith looked at lance, he gave a small peck on the cheek, that was all the answer lance needed... It was a clear yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll add anything else to this so yeah, I really enjoyed writing thing, it was something I really wanted to write for literally no reason


End file.
